He's Our You
é o décimo episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 96º episódio de Lost; vai ao ar no dia 25 de Março de 2009. As coisas começam a se resolver quando um dos sobreviventes começa a se importar apenas com ele mesmo, deixando os problemas nas mãos dos outros -- arriscando a vida de todos na ilha. Sinopse Flashback recebe os parabéns de seu pai.]] Tikrit, Iraque O pai de Sayid leva o irmão mais velho de Sayid pra fora de sua casa e manda ele matar uma galinha, e diz que já estava na hora dele virar homem. Enquanto seu irmão relutava, o Sr. Jarrah afirmou sua autoridade, dizendo que ele só entraria na casa com uma galinha morta na mão. Um jovem Sayid vem na direção do após seu pai sair, e sem hesitar ele agarra uma galinha e quebra seu pescoço. Quando o pai volta e descobre que a galinha esta morte, ele parabeniza o irmão de Sayid, que diz que foi Sayid que matou a galinha. Sr. Jarrah responde, com contentamento, que pelo menos um de seus filhos será um homem no futuro. atira em um associado de Widmore.]] Moscou, Russia Sayid persegue e mata um homem chamado Andropow em um apartamento situado em Moscou, Russia. Antes de Sayid nele, ele correu para uma casa e foi em direção ao cofre, onde digitou um código, pegou uma quantia de dinheiro e tentou subornar Sayid, em troca de sua vida. Depois Sayid encontra Ben fora do prédio, e Ben fala para Sayid que Andropow era o ultimo da lista dos aliados de Widmore que precisavam morrer, pois forneciam perigo aos Oceanic 6 e que Sayid estava livre para seguir sua vida. Ao fundo pode se ver a Catedral do Santo Basil. visita Sayid em Santo Domingo.]] Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Sayid is seen helping to construct a school as part of a charity called Build Our World. Ben appears and approaches Sayid, claiming that Locke has been murdered, and that he was probably killed by one of Widmore's men as retaliation for Sayid's murders. Ben also tells Sayid that a man has been perched outside the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute watching Hurley. Ben tells Sayid that he has the ability to kill people when others can't. Sayid tells him that he doesn't like to kill people and Ben is mistaken. senta próxima a Sayid.]] Los Angeles, EUA Leaving the marina following the events of , Sayid is drinking MacCutcheon whisky at a bar when he is approached by Ilana. They flirt, and end up going to a hotel room. As they kiss and lie back on the bed, Sayid starts to take off her boot, only to receive a boot to the head. Ilana holds him at gunpoint and reveals she has been employed to take Sayid to Guam by the family of Peter Avellino, who Sayid previously had killed for Ben. The next day, Ilana escorts Sayid to the airport. After noticing some of the Oceanic Six (Kate, Hurley, and Jack) about to board Ajira Airways Flight 316 to Guam, he asks to be put on a different flight, but Ilana is unyielding. On the plane, Sayid sees Ben Linus board and accuses Ilana of working for him, which she denies. He describes Ben as a liar, a manipulator and a monster. When Ilana asks Sayid why anyone would work for a man like Ben, Sayid replies "I did." Na Ilha promete ajudar Sayid se ele levá-lo para Richard.]] Sayid is in the DHARMA Initiative's jail. Young Ben brings Sayid a sandwich and a book, asks if Richard sent him, and says he will help Sayid. Sayid is later questioned by Horace Goodspeed and Radzinsky, but does not reveal anything. When Sawyer learns of this, he goes to Sayid one-on-one and tries to convince him to give a false confession of being a defector from the Island's native population, the Others, yet Sayid refuses. Sayid is again visited by young Ben, but Ben's father witnesses this and assaults Ben for bringing Sayid food. sob influência de drogas revela informações sobre as estações da DHARMA.]] Sayid is subsequently taken to Oldham, DHARMA's resident interrogation expert. When Sayid asks Sawyer about him, Sawyer regretfully tells Sayid "He's our you". Oldham gives Sayid LSD which forces into hallucination. Sayid reveals his knowledge of DHARMA's stations, the Flame station, the Pearl Station and the future Swan Station. He tells them that he had previously been on Island for 100 days, and reveals that he is from the future, which causes his captors to doubt his story. That evening, several members of the DHARMA Initiative take a vote to decide whether to execute Sayid. After an impassioned statement from new mother Amy, they all vote in favor of execution. After the vote, Sawyer attempts to let Sayid escape one last time, but Sayid refuses, stating he has found his purpose for returning to the Island. e Juliet discutem os seus problemas de relacionamento.]] Meanwhile, at the Barracks, Juliet expresses her concern to Sawyer that their life with the DHARMA Initiative will be jeopardized because of Kate, Jack, and Hurley's return to the Island. Kate learns of their relationship from Hurley. She discovers that Jack knows about it. Later, Juliet shows Kate around the motor pool where she is now working. Kate tells her she knows about Juliet and Sawyer, and that Hurley told her. Juliet says it's a relief because she didn't know how to say it without making it sound like she was telling Kate "to stay away." é atingido por Sayid.]] Later in the evening, Sawyer goes to Kate's house and asks her why she came back to the Island. Before she can answer, however, a flaming DHARMA van crashes into one of the houses. While everyone is distracted by the fire, Ben helps Sayid escape from the holding cell, and they flee into the jungle. Sayid is spotted by Jin, who drives by in a van. Sayid approaches Jin and tries to convince him that Sawyer allowed his escape, but when Jin radios for confirmation, Sayid knocks him unconscious and takes his gun. Ben exclaims to Sayid about his acrobatic movement but argues that they both need to keep moving. Sayid quietly says "You were right about me. I am a killer.". After a moment of reflection, he shoots Ben in the chest and runs from the scene. Categoria:Centrado em Sayid